Just Saying
by ReadWriteFangirl
Summary: "I'm better than him, just saying." In which Aubrey can't take the hint that Beca is a) in love with her and b) she's better than the blonde's current boyfriend, just saying. [Mitchsen Future Fic] Dedicated to landslide-state-of-mind.


_**Author's Note: **_**Um, so I'm totally looking into self-publishing a fanfic if I ever finish one (names will have to be changed due to copyright). I think that's kinda cool… Oh well, here's a Mitchsen one-shot. **

**This is also dedicated to landslide-state-of-mind because she's unbelievable, she replied to my Tumblr ask earlier, and she inspired me to begin writing, so thank you.**

**You can all drop prompts into my ask, it's . . I'll also link it into my profile at some point, so look out for that.**

**It's 1 am GMT, so I am knackered, I apologise for any stupid spelling mistakes. This is also over 2000 words, so I am extremely happy!**

* * *

_You got a boyfriend_

_And he's a total loser_

_All your friends tell you that he's got no future_

_But they like me_

_Just saying_

Beca glanced across the table, her eyes finding Chloe. The redhead nodded and sighed. The older woman's bright blue eyes faded a little, her cheek making its way to between her teeth. Beca ran a hand through her hair, exchanging mental notes with Chloe - she knew they were thinking about the same thing. _Thing_. That was the only way to describe the asshole who was seated at the coffee table with them.

Beca smiled tightly, turning to the man, "so, what do you actually do?..." She trailed off, looking at the man's expensive business suit. _Well, I obviously cannot compete with that._

The British man sat up in his chair, "I'm glad you asked," _I'm not so sure it was the right choice… _"I am an events coordinator for Apple, y'know iPhones, iPads and so on."

Beca grit her teeth, _of course I fucking know what Apple is you rich asshole_. "Ah, that sounds _fun_." The brunette ignored the warning glare from her redheaded best friend. "I bet you're very ri-"

"Aubrey!" Chloe stood up to greet the pair's blonde friend, kicking Beca in the shin on her way to the lawyer - who she then almost snapped in two using the trademark Chloe Beale hug. "We've been waiting for you, Aiden has been telling us about his job, which seems very interesting."

The male attendee interrupted the moment, "it's Alastair."

Chloe removed herself from her best friend, "right, of course it is." She watched as the blonde woman greeted her boyfriend, "Beca, can you come and assist me?"

"You're only 12 weeks alo-"

"Now."

The petite brunette nodded and stood up, muttering something about stuck up Brits under her breath. Chloe grabbed the younger woman's hand and dragged her to the bathroom, only releasing Beca when they were huddled together in a stall.

"I know I'm gay bu-"

"Jesus Christ Beca, you can't just sit and talk to him like an asshole," the redhead crossed her arms across her chest, "I know he isn't the greatest man on the planet, but at least put in some effort, okay?"

"I'll put in effort when he does." Beca too crossed her arms, her stare matching that of her companion.

The two women continued the staring contest, both sides having to blink a few times.

Chloe tilted her head upwards, looking at the brunette down the bridge of her nose, "I could do this all day."

Beca shrugged, her gaze not faltering, "so could I."

Both women turned to the door of the stall when the door opened, the sound of heels echoing throughout the small Starbucks bathroom.

"Chloe? Beca? Are you two okay in there?" Aubrey's voice was laced with concern for her friends.

Chloe immediately dropped onto her knees, looking at Beca expectantly. The brunette caught on, too dropping to her knees. "Yeah Bree," the redhead coughed unconvincingly, "all good."

"Yeah," Beca rolled her eyes, "you go back out to Alastair, I'll help Chlo."

Chloe nodded, despite being aware that the blonde couldn't see them, "you have fun before you have to go back to the office."

"Okay…" Aubrey's voice was small, but she nodded, walking out of the bathroom.

"How do you even remember his name?" Chloe smacked Beca on the back of her head, "hey! Sue me for making a joke."

* * *

_He barely takes you out_

_If he does he's late_

_And when the check comes, he always makes you pay_

_I'd never do that_

_Just saying_

"Remind me why we're spying on our best friend?" Chloe sighed when she realised that she was talking to the back of Beca's head - the brunette was looking at the other end of the restaurant.

Beca frowned, "look at her…" Chloe followed her friend's line of vision. Sure enough, sitting at one of the nicest tables in the restaurant, Aubrey was turning her fork over and over, constantly looking up at the door whenever it opened. Her shoulders only slumped when she saw that it wasn't Alastair.

Beca could feel her heart breaking in two at the sight. No way should you ever leave someone like Aubrey sitting alone in one of the most romantic restaurants in New York. It just wasn't right. It took all the brunette's will power for her to not stand up and sit with the blonde, just to reassure her that someone did care, someone did love her, even if it wasn't the person who she expected to hear the words from.

Beca turned back to Chloe, "she looks beautiful, and he doesn't even show up on time, what an asshole." She shook her head before looking over her shoulder one more time, her eyes slightly filling with tears at the image of the one person she loved having to tell a waitress for the umpteenth time that he was still coming. She tensed, coughing fakely to try and pass off the tears as her eyes watering.

"Are you crying?" Chloe raised an eyebrow at Beca as she sipped some of her water. "Beca, just go and sit with her for god's sake."

Beca nodded, standing up and beginning to make her way over to the table where Aubrey was now refilling her glass from a bottle of wine. Her heart ached so badly, and she could tell that when the blonde blew her nose she was also wiping away tears she wouldn't let fall.

As she got closer, she was pushed out the way by a man. Her first instinct was to swear at him for being such an ignorant asshole. Then, when she turned back to Aubrey, she realised that the man was Alastair, who had handed the blonde a large bouquet of white roses before leaning down to kiss her.

"Sorry I'm late baby, traffic sucks." He sat down opposite her, taking her hand over the table. Beca wanted to run away, hide in her apartment and pull the duvet over her head so that no one could ever find her.

"That's okay, I already ordered, I ordered you the steak and kidney pie..." Beca watched as the duo became more 'coupley' by the second. Her stomach churned, her stone heart shattering into a million pieces as she witnessed the love of her life with someone else. Heck, she didn't even know if Aubrey swung that way.

She stalked back over to Chloe, sighing as she sat back down opposite her pregnant friend. "Don't talk to me." Beca lay her head on the table, only grunting when a waitress came to ask their order.

"Steak and kidney pie for me…"

"No. That's what she ordered him, even though the asshole didn't turn up until an hour after the reservation time."

Chloe shook her head, Beca moping made her want to buy her a stuffed unicorn toy.

* * *

_He says he loves you_

_But it's all an act_

_He's seeing someone else right behind your back_

_You know I'd never do that (she would never do that)_

_Just saying_

Beca looked at her watch, 16:40. Aubrey would be here any second… She was nervous, was she overdressed? Did her breath smell? Did Aubrey prefer carnations to roses? Was she overthinking everything? Yes. Yes she bloody well was.

"Yeah babe, I totally understand… No no, I was at a business meeting last night. Yeah, just met with my lawyer."

Beca's head shot around, she knew that voice. She knew the manner of which his tone was set. The _thing_ was phoning somebody, and that somebody was _not_ Aubrey.

Alastair picked up his coffee cup before making his way to the door, "yeah I'll be around yours tomorrow, it'll have to be early because I'm meeting my lawyer at her house, no not like that babe!" He hung up the phone as Aubrey passed one of the large windows that the Starbucks held claim to.

Beca's eyes widened at the sight of the woman; her hair was tied back in her "work bun," and she was wearing a red dress which accentuated her curves perfectly.

"Sorry I'm late," Aubrey sighed as she sat opposite the brunette, happily taking the coffee which the younger woman had bought for her, "I'm working extra hours to pay off last night's dinner."

Beca raised an eyebrow, "you paid?" _Act surprised Beca, you weren't there. _"Surely it's the guys job to pay, especially at that place, Chloe was telling me all about how excited you were…" _Because she definitely didn't tell me about you going to her's and crying afterwards._

Aubrey shrugged, "oh well, it was mediocre…"

"Mediocre? Bree, this guy is the first person you've ever told you loved! It was not mediocre, you're lying."

Aubrey raised an eyebrow at the brunette before standing up to buy another soy latte, _soy, think you can remember that? _"Soy, think you can remember that?" Beca smiled fondly as Aubrey reprimanded the college student when he attempted to pass the ordered Grande Latte for a Tall Latte, _do you think I was born yesterday?_ Beca smiled to herself. "Do you think I was born yesterday?"

Beca bit her lip as Aubrey sat back down, "I hate idiot baris- who are those for?" She looked over the edge of her mug as she sipped the boiling contents, subconsciously tapping her index finger against the pottery, the small ring making a sharp noise every time a slender finger met with the gloss-white mug.

Beca's words caught in her throat once she realised that the blonde was actually referring to the bouquet of white roses which were resting on the coffee table that stood between them. "Uh…" _Think Beca, think!_

"Whoever they're for is extremely lucky."

"Wha?..." Beca couldn't even form coherent words, the sounds just jumbling together at the back of her throat. "Um…"

"White roses are my favourite flower, they're so elegant without being cheesy." Beca watched as Aubrey began to gush about the flower, Beca should have been paying attention, but the passion that flooded Aubrey's emerald green eyes made her smile. There was nothing more beautiful than Aubrey talking about something she loved. Her slender hands would move around the air, and her face would light up with a smile. A true smile, a smile which was never revealed at work, a smile that people only got to see if Aubrey spoke about something she loved. _The same smile she uses to talk about Alastair…_ Beca's shoulders slumped.

"Becs, are you okay?" Beca looked at the blonde as her nickname fell from her delicate lips, "you look kinda down…"

Beca nodded, "I'll be okay Aubs, I promise."

_I won't be okay whilst you're dating that cheating dickhead._

* * *

_When you change your mind I'll be waiting_

_'Cause I'm better than him_

_Just saying_

_When you change your mind I'll be waiting_

_Just saying_

_Just saying_

The knocks were sharp, demanding. Whoever was at Beca's apartment door was not going to be ignored easily.

The brunette glanced at the LED clock that sat on her bedside table; 02:15. "Urgh." Beca tried to drown the knocking out by using her pillow, but to no avail.

"Beca, let me in!" Beca's eyes shot open at the sound of Aubrey's voice. The blonde seemed pissed, and it was two-in-the-morning, so there was no way she was getting out of anger management easily.

"It's open…" Beca ran a hand over her face before turning on the bedside light, squinting at the bright shadow which lit up the room. As she was sitting up, Aubrey marched into the room, appearing to wear not much clothing despite tights and a trench coat, designer of course. "What's up?"

Forcefully, the blonde placed a bottle of wine on the bedside table before she made quick work of the buttons on her coat, "what's wrong is the fucking British asshole who is currently fucking some receptionist slut in the guest room after I'd fallen asleep."

Beca's eyes widened, "shit Bree, I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologise, I realised something earlier anyways." The trench coat fell to the floor, revealing a black lace bra and matching panties. Beca swallowed as the blonde began straddling her, "I have a thi-"

Beca grabbed onto Aubrey's shoulders, gently pushing the blonde onto the bed beside her and getting an old Barden University t-shirt out of the draw, along with a pair of the blonde's yoga pants. "I am not letting you do this, okay?" Beca passed the blonde the clothes, trying not to stare at her chest. "It's two-fucking-am and I do not want you to wake up and think this was a mistake, because I really want this."

"But I wann-"

Beca shook her head, "no. Bree you're amazing, and I don't want to have sex with you purely to get back at that British buttox." She smiled at the sound of a giggle falling from the blonde's lips, "if I am going to fuck you, I want it to be because we both want to, not because you're horny and broken-hearted."

Aubrey nodded and removed her suspenders, pulling the yoga pants up over her hips, "thank you, god knows what crazy things I'd have done." The Barden t-shirt still fitted perfectly, and the older woman pulled the duvet over herself, cuddling up into Beca's side.

"Y'know, when you changed your mind I was waiting, 'cause I'm better than him, just saying."

Beca smiled at the site of Aubrey curled into her side, blonde hair falling either side of her head.

'_Cause I'm better than him, just saying._

* * *

**Leave a review if you enjoyed it, again, this is dedicated to the amazing landslide-state-of-mind. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
